


Locked

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky couldn't care less, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, trapped in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Sam and Sharon get trapped in a bunker so obviously they make out.
Relationships: Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

“Well, Wilson.” Sharon lets out a heavy breath and Sam stops his pacing around the room. “We’re screwed." 

"You sure you don’t have any more gadgets up your sleeve?” He’s been looking for any other possible escape routes but it was hopeless. 

“I’m not Inspector Gadget, Sam.” Sharon turns to him, hands on her hips in an attempt to keep herself from panicking. She’s not claustrophobic per se, but she’s not a fan of being trapped in underground bunkers either. 

Sam closed the distance between them and squeezed Sharon’s shoulders comfortingly. “I know, I’m just trying to lighten the mood." 

Sharon ducks her head shyly, not really used to the attention yet. It’s only been a few weeks since they had a couple shots too much and she confessed to Sam. Sam had kissed her then and a few times after that too, but their relationship was still fresh and a bit awkward, despite her spending the night a few times already. Not to mention secret, since neither has mentioned it to anyone yet.

"Hey, look at me.” Sam requests, his gloved hands now on the sides of Sharon’s neck, thumbs gently stroking her jaw. She glances up at him, a smirk threatening to appear now that Sam’s touch calmed her down. “Want me to take your mind off the problem?” He wiggles his brows at her suggestively. 

Sharon gasps, but she’s obviously pretending to be scandalised. “On a mission?! Sam! What if we run out of oxygen down here?”

“Don’t worry, I bet Barnes is already looking for us. Who knows…” Sam murmurs as he leans into her. “We might only have a few minutes left." 

Sharon gets a good hold of the straps on Sam’s suit and pulls him closer so their lips are brushing when she speaks. "Let’s not waste time then." 

Sam smiles into the kiss, his hands slowly sliding down Sharon’s back, making sure to avoid the guns strapped at her sides. There’s no time to waste, like Sharon said, so Sam gets a handful of her ass. She gasps at the sudden impact but quickly retaliates by biting on Sam’s bottom lip and pulling it.

“That’s how you wanna play?” He chuckles as he pulls her flat against him and her hands snake behind his neck to keep him close.

“Yup. You gonna play with me or not?” Sharon grins and Sam already knows that he’s in trouble, because this woman has him wrapped around her skilled fingers.

And so he gives in, pulls Sharon up so she can lock her legs around his hips and walks to the side to press her back against the wall. By the time he’s there, she’s already exploring his mouth with her tongue and honestly, Sam hopes Bucky never finds them. Sharon’s short nails scratch lightly at Sam’s scalp and he moans into her before he can catch himself.

A sudden slam and groan of metal as the door opens startles them, but they don’t have time to pull away from each other before a stressed and dust-covered Winter Soldier storms in, bending the metal door away with his vibranium arm. 

"Hey, are you guys o-” He freezes mid-sentence and stares blankly at his teammates for a second, takes in their appearance - Sharon’s slightly messy hair, their kiss swollen lips, and the fact that Sam is obviously trying to hide that he’s hard. “I knew it!” He points a finger at them, a bright smile splitting his face. “I knew that third toothbrush wasn’t Sam’s!”

“Okay, seriously, the toothbrush gave it away? Your bedroom is next to mine, dude.” Sam never planned to keep his and Sharon’s relationship secret and they weren’t exactly quiet. Ever. Surely Bucky had heard them, what with his enhanced hearing and messed up sleep schedule.

But Bucky just shrugs. “Your bedroom, your business. I’m not snooping. Now can we get out of here?” He’s out of the room before anyone even answers him.

Sharon turns back to Sam with a tight smile and he just knows she’s biting back several comments. She pecks his lips, pats him on the chest and jumps off him, following Bucky with a bounce in her step.


End file.
